Newest Apple
by Graystripe64
Summary: Future Element of Honesty, Applejack, is born! And she's welcomed as the newest foal into the loving Apple Family on l'il Sweet Apple Acres!


**Frist MLP:FiM fanfic. Not only does it introduce Applejack's birth, but her parents as characters. These are my personal versions, and I hope to flesh them out in further fanfics. ****AJ is also my favorite pony, so expect more fics centering on her in the near future. Enjoy! **

* * *

Haralson Apple whistled a light-hearted tune to himself as he inspected the health of his sturdy apple trees. He casually lifted his head up, careful not to loose his hat, and squinted a keen eye at the condition to the branches of a certain tree. Brown, naturally coarse, not leaking any sap, no signs of discoloration, leaves well and green, and most importantly: all of the golden delicious apples to this tree were in perfect, shining condition.

He grinned at his fine hoof-work and attention to detail. "Well I'll be. These here apples will make a strong barrel of applejack cider, I reckon. Just a matter o' time before they're ripe enough and ready for buckin'." The green stallion then patted a tender hoof to the golden delicious tree and sighed. "E'yup. Just a matter o' time…"

To be perfectly honest with himself – as Haralson Apple usually was – there were actually other things plaguing his mind today than just the reminder to pay fervent attention to his crop. As much as he enjoyed the work, felt a sense of completion as he labored over it, and through it allowed his mind the usual relief from his troublesome burdens, it just couldn't settle right with him this day.

The cause of his concerns where his dear wife. His dear _pregnant _wife, Honey Blossom. She was expected to pop the foal out at any moment! Her due date was roughly sometime this week, so naturally, all of the family was light on their hooves with alert anticipation. And even though Haralson already gone through it once with his little son, Macintosh, the burly stallion felt nowhere near prepared for another try. The unbearable uncertainty, coupled with the worry, the fear, and the dread that the worst possibilities actually becoming reality, made him nearly sick to his stomach!

"Oh sweet Celestia…keep her safe…when the time comes," Haralson muttered under his breath, trying to get a hold of himself.

But, quick as lightening, he stamped his massive, yellow hoof on the ground in indignation when he thought of what his mother would tell him if she saw him acting this way, _"Golly boy – there ain't no reason to look jumpier than a worm in an apple on cider-makin' day! Mares have been foaling long before her time, ya know! She's a strong pony – stronger than you, really. She's done it once already so quit yer worryin'! You know she'll be just fine!"_

The green stallion eventually lowered his head and chuckled, allowing the last bead of sweat to roll cleanly off his temple. He found his hooves again and began trotting to another field of his orchard to carry on with his work. "Yer every bit as right, Mama. Like always." And the earth pony's attitude brightened considerably the longer he kept those worries at bay. A foal-like sense of giddy and pride soon overcame him – so much so that he began cantering in a jolly skip to the red-delicious trees with a wide grin on his face. Just the prospect of a new foal on the farm gave him boundless contentment. A new foal to father and nurture! Whether it was a filly or another colt, he surely didn't know, but everyone in the household – his mother, Honey, and even little Maccy, where as excited as yearlings on Hearth's Warming Eve!

Kicking up his heels and staring up his tune again in a light whistle, Haralson continued his way down the path, his head held a little higher in the air. But then there was something that caused his newfound enlightenment to come to a jolting halt. The stallion's green ears cocked behind him at the sound of pounding hooves. Not heavy enough to be a full-grown stallion's, or even a mare's, but certainly close to becoming such. Colt hooves. He could tell. And the panting calls that came with them only affirmed his suspicion.

"Pa! Papa! It's happenin'!"

Haralson whipped his head around, almost causing his Stetson to fly off. He saw his young son, L'il Macintosh galloping his way towards him, an anxious look in his green eyes. Haralson's own emerald peepers narrowed themselves.

"What d'you mean, boy? What's happenin'?!" He knew what the colt meant, deep in his gut, but wanted to hear it straight from his son's mouth.

The little red pony stopped a few feet away from his father, only to keep kicking up his hooves in anticipation of running back with him. "The new foal!" he called, now a hint of excitement in his tone, "Mama's havin' the new foal! Granny sent me to get'chya! C'mon, Papa!"

With reflexes that would impress the most skilled of rodeo ponies, the green stallion reared up on his back hooves and made a full sprint towards the house. He had a long way to go and was worried about outrunning his son behind him, but there were just more important things on his mind. And out of the corner of his eye, Maccy was actually keeping up considerably well on his father's heels. He just prayed he made it in time. To comfort his wife and be as useful as he could possibly be at a time like this.

* * *

Honey Blossom was sweating under her dark amber coat as she lay on her flank upon her and her husband's bed. Even her cozy, and warm, little bedroom wasn't enough to remedy her current state. She was in pain, pain that increased every few, meticulously planned moments. She felt another contraction swamp her body and she grit her teeth together, with strawberry-colored eyes squinted in torment. Granny Smith swabbed her forehead again with a damp towel and patted her hoof comfortingly.

"Not to fear, youngin', the doctor is on his way. Can't be long now…"

The dark-orange mare could barely see her mother-in-law between the fallen bangs of her golden mane in front of her eyes. But her words reassured her she was there and would tend to her as long as she needed.

She let out another groan as she seethed, "Granny…Haralson, where…?"

The green mare smiled at her, "I sent for L'il Macintosh to fetch 'im. He'll be here quicker than a hungry rabbit on harvestin' day!"

"A-And the foal…?" she asked pitifully, tears almost leaking their way from her eyes.

Granny smirked and trotted over to her daughter-in-law's swollen belly and placed her ear to the surface. "Oh, from the sounds of it, everythin's goin' along just fine. Luckily, I've helped foal a number of babies in my time. But my son _insisted_ on havin' a second helper _this_ time 'round!" She chuckled and returned to Honey and her sweating forehead, "Stallions…they can't help but feel so useless at times like these, they end up blowin' everythin' out o' proportion!"

Honey Blossom managed a small giggle, "He's…just trying to be helpful. I know he hates seein' me like this, so he feels…a little guilty, too."

"'Guilty?' _Pah_, maybe a little now, but soon he'll be beamin' with pride at the sight of another l'il foal to call his own. Why I bet he'll be grinnin' for days, and then there'll be no stoppin' him then!"

The younger mare smiled in agreement before being taken by another spasm of pain, whinnying by the sheer torment of it all. Tears ran down her cheek, staining her light freckles. She just wanted her husband by her side, and for this torture to pass.

* * *

Pushing his muscles to their full extent, Haralson kept pressing onwards to his home. The cold air ran through his mane and sideburns at a chilling rate, and the dampness in his eyes got themselves caught in the wind. He could see the barn-styled home finally coming into sight, beyond the plethora of apple trees and just gallops ahead of him.

And out of the corner of his eyes, he also caught sight of a caramel colored, unicorn stallion trotting to the door of his home. He noticed the stallion was clad in a white jacket and was levitating a black bag with his magic. The spectacles on his nose and the reflector strapped to his forehead (just below his horn) immediately indicated that the doctor he requested had been informed of the situation and had arrived at last.

Panting from the burning aches in his muscles, Haralson used all his last energy to make it to the young Dr. Stable, skidding to a dangerously powerful halt by the unicorn.

"Doc! Doc, thank Celestia yer here!"

Dr. Stable flinched a tad, obviously being a little taken aback by the fellow stallion's tremendous stop, kicking up dirt everywhere and nearly colliding with the wooden porch to the family barn-home. He finally found his voice and addressed the worn-out farm pony, "Y-Yes, I was called by your mother, Haralson. I came as quickly as I could and am ready as we speak! Shall we go in together?"

"Oh-oh, yes of course!" he informed while frantically swinging his head around him, as if looking for something. "Lemme just, uh – "

"C'mon, Pa! What're you waitin' fer?!" Said a flash of red and orange fur as it went whizzing past the two of them in blinking speed, right into the house. L'il Macintosh, no doubt.

The two stallions just looked at each other before galloping quickly into the house after the small colt, slamming the door behind them.

"Where are they?" asked Dr. Stable as he followed his employer up the stairs to the Apple family home.

"In our bedroom, no doubt. Follow me!" Haralson galloped down the hall once he reached the top, with the young doctor still on his hooves. They reached the final door on the long stretch of hallway and heard the pained whinny of a struggling mare within the room. Both stallions – one sweating anxiously and the other sternly prepared for work with his medical bag still levitated with his magic – entered the room. Honey Blossom was still lying helplessly on the bed, her bulging belly the biggest spectacle in the room. Granny Smith was both revealed and glad at her son's and doctor's arrival and quickly went to greet them both. L'il Macintosh was by his mother's side, his little front hooves supported on the bed and nuzzling her affectionately.

"I fetched Papa just like Granny told me, Mama!"

The amber-coated mare smirked at her son despite her tiredness, "And what a good and helpful colt you've been, Maccy. We're so proud of you…"

Macintosh smiled at the praise, but let a tad of concern shine over his green eyes. "A-Are you sure you'll be alright, Mama? You look awful tired…"

"Don't you fret. I'll be right as rain in no time at all. I just need – Oh Haralson…" Finally catching sight of her dear husband made her feel a sudden surge of weakness, but relief none-the-less.

The green stallion, with anxious tears in his eyes, exhaled and rushed to his wife. He instantly began nuzzling her affectionately. Macintosh stepped aside for both of them, looking much more pleased.

"Haralson, I was so worried…" Honey whispered as she allowed her husband to shower her with kisses and nudges.

"It's alright, my sweet darlin', I'm here now. And I wouldn't have missed this for anythin'," he consoled, finally taking a moment to look into his wife's light-pink eyes. But despite their lovely shine, they were clouded with pain and fear. A sentiment, he reasoned, would only vanish when their new foal was finally born.

Honey groaned as another bead of sweat trailed down her temple, and she began to slightly kick her left hind hoof. Haralson noticed this and sought to gently pat his wife's foal-filled belly. "Oh, everythin's gonna be fine, Honey B. I promi – "

The stallion was suddenly cut off by a fierce shriek from the pregnant mare, face contorted in utter agony and discomfort. It shook everyone in the room – even the silently conversing Dr. Stable and Granny Smith. That was when the doctor spared no further time and set right to work. He grabbed his medical bag and began rifling through it.

"Mrs. Smith, I'll need you by my side through this. Can you please fetch some fresh towels and warm water?"

"Already gotten, young-in'!" she aged mare responded, carrying the linen in her hooves. Once set where the doctor directed, she returned to her daughter-in-law and held her hoof in her own, allowing the younger mare to pant out her pain as the contractions came quicker and more agonizing with each passing minute.

The young unicorn had situated himself just at Honey Blossom's rear end with his bag by his flank, when he noticed two ponies of green and red standing cluelessly in the middle of the room. Without tearing his attention away from his target, he ordered in an urgent tone, "Mr. Apple, I'm going to need you to take your son and yourself into the hallway. We'll be done here momentarily!"

Haralson instantly grew stubbornly stern, "Oh, no I won't! My Honey needs me! Ain't that right – "

Another shrill scream from the pregnant mare broke through his words and caused L'il Macintosh to cling to his father's leg in a tight grip. Granny Smith whipped her head around from the whinnying mare to her stubborn son, a fed-up expression lining her aged face. "Haralson, this ain't no time to argue! Just get that poor colt and yerself outta here right now!"

"B-But, Mama!"

"_Now_, son! Be useful where yer needed. Get Maccy away from his hurtin' Mama before I take you out myself! She'll be just fine, boy, just do what'chya can fer now, without bein' a nuissance where it ain't welcome!"

Haralson looked dumbfounded for a few seconds before shaking his head and taking charge of his young, frightened son. "C'mon, Macintosh," he ushered him with a hoof to the door. "You heard Granny, yer Mama'll be just fine. It's the worst of it now, but it'll pass…"

"Alright, it's coming right now. You'll be just about ready to push, Mrs. Apple," warned Dr. Stable.

The green stallion was about to shut the door behind him when he heard pitiful whinny from his wife, "Haralson!"

He cocked his head over and held it high in order to try to make eye contact with her. As much as it pained himself to say it, he knew it was for the best and accepted the role he had to take in all this. "Don't you worry, Honey, I'll be right outside this door, I promise! I'll be right here with L'il Maccy!"

"Pa, I'm scared fer Mama," admitted the small colt at his side, just outside the doorframe. He switched his attention to his son and carefully pushed him out into the hallway.

"Don't be, son. There ain't nothin' to fear. I've never lied to ya, have I?"

"Well, n-no…" agreed Macintosh, realizing that his father was truly the most honest pony he'd ever known.

Haralson nodded and wrapped a hoof around the colt and closed the door with the other. "That's right. Now you and I will just stay here and keep each other company until it's _all_ over."

Before he rightly closed the door completely shut, he heard his aged mother say to his wife, "He'll be right outside waitin' fer ya. Don't you worry…"

Then, beyond the finally closed, wooden barrier, Haralson made out the muffled interjection, "Get ready to push, Mrs. Apple! The foal's coming!"

* * *

Haralson was shocked how easily L'il Macintosh had been able to slip into a nap at his side, despite all his mother's neighs and whinnies of pain that rang through the Apple family house as she gave birth to her second foal. The small colt was curled up on the ground beside his father, his hooves tucked under him. The green stallion watching over him found keeping an eye on the sleeping colt to be his one and only distraction from barging into his bedroom to comfort his troubled wife.

Sweat still dripped down the sides of his head, dampening his mane and bushy eyebrows. Every cry was utter torment to him, and even every firm command from Dr. Stable and gentle reassurance from his mother increased his anxiousness.

"That's right, Mrs. Apple, just a couple more pushes…"

"Just remember to breathe, dearie. This ain't gonna last much longer, I assure ya…"

He waited. He just waited for some sound, some sign that everyone in the house could finally exhale their long-held breaths. The poor stallion was almost suffocating himself, prepared only to regain his composure once all this anguish and worry could finally be cast aside.

Another scream from Honey made Haralson's heart flip inside his ribcage.

"Aaaaand…Just _one_ more push, that's right, one more ought to do it!"

The farm-pony's green eyes narrowed in anticipation and even carefully stood to his hooves at that one instruction from behind the door. He instantly shut his eyes and uttered a silent prayer, "Please, Celestia…let everythin' be alright!"

And that was when he heard it. The sign. The sound. The signal that he could finally release all his tension and finally regain some peace of mind. It was the sound of a tiny neighing cry, echoing through every room in the house. The newborn foal, at last. At long last…

"There we are! Happy birthday, little filly!"

Tears formed around Haralson's eyes, and for the first time in several hours, a toothy smile crept onto his face. Had he heard right? A filly? Is that what the doctor had said? A little filly of his very own?

"I…I-I have a daughter," he whispered.

He pressed the side of his head to the door, propping his ear up carefully and strained to hear for even the slightest of sounds. He could still hear _her_, however. The newborn whinnies coming from his little filly. Practically squeaks, but as strong and healthy as he'd ever heard them. Just then, the door opened and was met with a slightly bedraggled Dr. Stable.

He had just locked his medical bag shut with his glowing horn and smoothed out his mane with a hoof. When he saw Haralson, he smiled warmly and informed, "Congratulations, Mr. Apple. The birth was a complete success. You and your wife are proud parents to a healthy, happy little filly!"

Haralson nearly swayed on his hooves at hearing the news coming straight from the doctor's mouth, but regained his balance and managed to ask, "A-And Honey's okay? Is she – "

"She's perfectly fine as well," the unicorn chuckled understandingly. "She's as strong as mares come, I can tell you that. But I must advise you to be gentle around her for a while; she's tired and needs her rest. Though, I'm sure you already know that…" He caught a glance of the snoring L'il Macintosh just behind his father and smirked.

Haralson grinned too and switched attentions to his mother, who had just joined the two stallions by the doorway. "Mama!" the earth pony greeted her, butting heads with her and nuzzling the aged mare in affection. "Oh, Mama, thank you so much!"

Granny Smith chortled, "Well, hay now, I know you're a proud papa and all, but don't ferget yer manners, mister!"

Haralson knew instantly what his mother meant and immediately dipped his head to Dr. Stable. "And thank you, Doctor. I owe you both my baby's' lives."

"That's very kind of you. Your family's an asset to Ponyville, Haralson. I am merely honored to have been of help." He checked his surroundings for a brief moment before concluding, "And on that note, I best be out of your manes now. You, sir, have a new daughter to get acquainted with."

The unicorn stallion made for the stairs down the hall when Granny asked, "Do y'all want me to escort you out, Doctor?"

"Oh no, no, that's perfectly alright. But thank you, though, Mrs. Smith, you were quite the help today."

Granny Smith smiled and gave him a quick nod, accepting his praise.

"I wish you all a pleasant day, and congratulations again." And with that, the doctor descended down the stairs and out the front door. A new wave of peace and tranquility overcame the Apple family house. The two conscious members standing in the hallway sighed in relief and looked happily into each other's eyes.

"You should go see her. _Both_ of 'em," Granny told her son with a keen and gentle smile, "Celestia knows she's been wantin' to see ya since the moment the filly was born."

The stallion's green eyes shone with pride, "H-How does she look, Mama? The foal, I mean…"

Just then, a stirring grunt from behind them broke the conversation. L'il Macintosh blinked his eyes continuously and removed his hooves from under him. He looked around confusedly as he tried to shake the sleep from his emerald eyes. "Hu-huh? Is…is the foal here? Papa?"

Haralson smiled, "Eeyup. She's here, alright…"

Granny chuckled at her grandson and winked at Haralson, "Why don't y'all go find out fer yerself. I'll take care of L'il Maccy, here."

"Thank you, Mama. I mean it, fer everythin'…"

The aged mare bent down to help the red colt up from the floor. "Oh son, family is family and we stick together tighter than caramel on a candy apple! C'mon, Maccy. You can see yer Mama and meet yer baby sister after yer good and rested."

The colt tried to argue, but a yawn cut through his words, "Baby sister?! But-but I wanna…*yawn*…see 'em now…"

"They ain't goin' anywhere any time soon, not while yer getting yer rest. They'll still be here the moment you wake up, and then you can play with the l'il filly all you want then."

Macintosh yawned again and leaned on his grandmother's flank as she led him to his bedroom down the hall. "Okay, Granny…Bye, Pa…"

Haralson watched as the two ponies trotted down the hall, "All in good time, son. All in good time."

* * *

With a deep breath and just as deep an exhale, Haralson pushed open the door to his bedroom. He peeked in and was met with one of the most serene and tranquil scenes he had ever seen in his entire life. More peaceful that Sweet Apple Acres on a chilled, peachy-skied dawn, or the smell of freshly baked apple pies and fritters on a late Hearth's Warming Eve.

Honey Blossom was still resting on her and her husband's bed, but upright on her now not-so-large belly, and no longer lounging on her flank. The setting sun and it's calming rays shone through the open window on the left, illuminating the room and casting a warm spotlight on Honey. And more importantly, the tiny filly she had snuggled in her front hooves. The dark-orange mare – still looking tired with her disheveled coat and messy mane, but no doubt as beautiful as her on-looking husband had ever seen her – was simply nuzzling a little sun-kissed ball of fur in her hooves. Said foal was slightly wrapped in a loose green blanket, but Haralson could still clearly see the light orange coat and the golden mane of his new daughter.

Honey Blossom looked as relaxed as ever, her light-pink eyes heavy and composed with motherly affection. She gently groomed her new foal as tidily as she could. However, this caused the little ball of orange fur to whinny stubbornly, opening her pink mouth widely so all ponies witnessing could hear her. She then let out a muffled grunt as she snuggled deeper into the warm safety of her mother's chest, surrounded protectively by her hooves as well.

"It's alright, my little darling. I'm here…Your mama's right here," Honey Blossom whispered reassuringly to her filly as she began grooming her golden-yellow mane again. It was certainly tufty and untidy from just being born, after all. "And so is your pappy…"

Haralson grinned proudly and warmly at his dear wife, seeing that she had finally acknowledged his presence in their room. She looked up to see him for the first time since he'd entered, and stared at him with devoted love and admiration shining in her pink eyes. The green stallion's heart nearly burst from such a sight.

"Come on, dear. Come meet your new daughter," the dark-orange mare beckoned him at last.

Puffing out his chest and finding his hooves, Haralson Apple trotted carefully to his wife's bedside. Before he even fully reached her, the newborn filly removed her head from her mother's embrace and promptly whinnied again, up in his direction. The large, burly work-stallion stopped in his tracks and stared down in awe at the unfamiliar greeting, especially from one so small and young. He simply stared at her, mouth agape in a pleased smile and green eyes watering from her beauty. The little foal that had caused him such anxiety and worry the past new months – _especially_ in the last few hours – was finally here. And she was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

He sat down on his haunches by the bedside and looked between his two girls. "Oh, Honey…she's beautiful! Why just look at 'er – she's positively gorgeous!" he craned his head down to the tiny foal, "Howdy there, little one. I'm yer Pa. And I count myself as the _luckiest_ stallion in _all_ of Equestria to have a lovely little daughter like you…" he leaned in to touch noses with his daughter as gently as possible, which caused the foal to sniff him curiously before letting out an excited squeak.

Haralson pulled back and chuckled proudly. Honey Blossom giggled. He then looked to his wife and proceeded to nuzzle her as well, allowing their two coats to brush against one another in unspoken affection. "Oh, darlin'," he stated, "there ain't no force in the world could tear me away from yer side, right now…"

Honey smiled and giggled again, "I'd never let them," she then looked down at her daughter, "This little filly is gonna need her wily stubbornness to be kept in check by the stallion she gets it from."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the green stallion assured, "This filly is as special as they come. I can feel it. In my hooves."

Just then, the orange foal let out a tiny sneeze. It was her mother who then wiped her nose clean with a gentle hoof. And followed by that quickly afterwards, she finally blinked open her eyes to reveal them to be a familiar green hue, shining in the late-day sun.

"Why, Honey," Haralson commented as he watched the scene transpire, "this little darlin' looks as every bit as beautiful as her mama: pretty orange coat, shiny golden mane, little freckles peppered along her muzzle. I reckon she's the only pony in the world that could hold a _hoof_ to _yer_ beauty."

The dark-orange mare blushed as she snuggled the foal closer to her, "But she has your eyes, sweetheart. Which means – and I have no doubt – she'll be like you in every way."

Haralson chortled, "Aww, wouldn't matter to me either way. That matters now is that she's here, she's safe…and she's perfect." The tiny foal was merely teething on her blanket in a suckling manner. He then added upon observing her, "Chock-full o' spunk, to say the least."

Husband and wife then shared a brief kiss before they heard a happy set of galloping hooves come prancing into the bedroom, "Aw, come on, not in front of the foal!"

Both parents turned their heads to find their young son, Macintosh coming to their sides. Granny Smith, following close by, smirked at her son and daughter-in-law. Then she snickered, "Once the little feller heard about his new, baby sister, I'm afraid he couldn't stay asleep for very long before beggin' me to let 'im see her!"

"Oh, that's alright, Granny, thank you for looking after him anyways," Honey credited as she welcomed her young son to her side.

He gave her a quick nuzzle, a gesture which she happily returned, "I'm so happy yer okay, Mama! Papa said you would be, and Pa _always_ tells the truth!"

The dark-orange mare smiled warmly, "You bet he does. Now why don't you say hi to your new little sister, like a good big brother, huh?"

Then the colt immediately set his sights on the little filly in his mother's hooves and gasped with a bright smile on his face! The orange filly wiggled her nose at the smell of a new pony before her, her own green eyes surveying him with curiosity and wonder. She then nickered up at her big brother, which sent the colt into a fit of excited laughter.

"Hay there, l'il sis! My name's Macintosh and I'm yer big brother! Oh, she's _real_ pretty, Mama! She even has freckles just like you and me!"

"That she does, sweetheart," Honey giggled, "No doubt she'll be an even prettier mare one day."

"No doubt at all," agreed Haralson. It was L'il Macintosh who took the floor again.

"Welcome to the Apple family! This is Mama…" he pointed a hoof to the amber mare in front of him, "…and this is Pa…" again, he gestured to his proud father, looking on joyfully at the introduction of his daughter to his son, "…and this is Granny!" the aged mare smiled and played along with her grandson's folly by waving a hoof to the observing foal. "We'll _all _be takin' care of you, and then when yer bigger, Granny says we can play together! And maybe we can even both help Papa 'round the farm, and – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, partner," Granny Smith eased with a chuckle, "You keep talkin' that fast and yer tongue will fly right outta yer mouth!"

Haralson grinned as he wrapped a hoof around his son's back and embraced him, "There's a time and a place for all that, son. But fer now, let's just _admire_ her, hmm? After all, the l'il darlin' must be plum tuck – "

All the ponies' heads turned to the little filly as they heard her yawn, opening her pink mouth as wide as it would open. She blinked her tired, green eyes, before curling into a tight ball in her green blanket, supported by her mother's hooves. Honey Blossom then rested her chin lightly onto the foal and began nuzzling her once more, a last sign of motherly affection before letting the baby drift off to sleep.

"Oh," Macintosh said flatly. He let his ears fall back as he then whispered, "Okay, Pa, I promise I'll try to be more quiet!" His self induced silence only lasted a few seconds before he exclaimed in a hushed tone, "Aww, look, she's suckin' on 'er hoof!" Sure enough, the tiny filly was indeed sucking on her hoof, a little puddle of drool forming around her mouth and the limb.

Granny had to stifle her guffaw when she caught a glimpse of the scene with her own eyes, "Oh, I surely remember you doin' the same thing, Maccy when you were born! And yer father too, if I recall correctly!" Haralson's expression of bashfulness disappeared just as quickly as it arrived.

She shuffled closer to her daughter-in-law and beamed down at the newborn, but was pleasantly surprised by what she saw: "Why, stick an apple in mah mouth an' roast m'rump! She's truly _is_ the _spittin'_ image of you, Honey B.!"

"Who would have guessed?" The mother chuckled, "But I have a feeling, personality-wise, that she's more like Haralson than anything."

The aged mare just grinned proudly, "Well, if that's true, then that's one hay of a pony we just welcomed to the Apple family! And just look at the two of ya…" she gestured to her son and Honey Blossom, who were contentedly beaming, "…Why, yer glowin' brighter than Celestia herself. There just ain't nothin' like the arrival of a new foal to brighten any family…"

Everypony in the room fell quiet, simply watching the snoozing foal. It wasn't until Honey Blossom spoke that the silence was momentarily broken, "I just can't believe it. After all that waiting, and all that trouble to _get_ her here…she finally _is_ here," the filly grumbled lightly as she buried herself deeper into her mother's warm embrace. "My perfect, little daughter…here at last."

Haralson stepped closer to his wife and kissed her right above her brow, "And she's here to stay, Honey."

"What're you gonna name her?" asked a curious Macintosh, leaning over his mother's hooves to intently watch his sleeping little sister.

Both parents froze for a moment, brows rising upward in thought and then furrowing when nothing came to mind. It was the green stallion who spoke first, "Why, Honey, I – I don't believe we ever talked about names for this youngin' here!"

"I'm a-afraid we didn't. How careless of me…" the dark-orange mare admitted as her ears flattened in an ashamed fashion.

Granny Smith slowly trotted to the doorframe, her head cast in their direction as she spoke to the two of them, "Oh, come now, don't go blamin' yerself, Honey B.! Bein' pregnant is enough of a chore as it is – so there ain't no need to go 'round feelin' sorry fer yerself about all that. You two will come up with a fine name – I'm sure of it. Now, in the mean time, I say we crack open a barrel of that high-quality applejack cider to celebrate!"

Haralson Apple and Honey Blossom's eyes widened at the same time as the last words their Granny Smith spoke, rattled through their minds. L'il Macintosh just watched on curiously, completely oblivious to the revelation his parents where sharing. Husband and wife looked at each other in surprise before the green stallion made a declaration, "Wait! Mama, that's it! That truly _is_ a fine name!"

"Wait! What is?" questioned the young colt, unable to remain silent on the matter.

"Yeah, what d'y'all mean?" came Granny's inquiry.

Haralson moved closer to his wife and looked her in the eyes before settling on his daughter in her hooves. "What'ya say, dear? I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

"What does?!" shouted Macintosh, completely forgetting that a napping newborn foal was in the room.

Said newborn foal whinnied at the loud noises around her, but nothing more. She yawned again and then simply resumed her nap. Honey Blossom smiled, looking between her excited husband and her filly. "I think it fits perfectly. Thank you, Granny for coming up with it so quickly!"

"What's my l'il sister's name? I wanna know!"

"Well, I'd gladly accept the gratitude if y'all would mind tellin' me what I did!"

Honey Blossom and Haralson Apple beamed at each other before, once again, setting their sights proudly upon the little, orange foal.

"Applejack," answered Honey Blossom, "…our little Applejack."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! R&R if you want to!**


End file.
